


Never Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Were you ever really mine?





	Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Mine  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 207  
>  **Summary:** Were you ever really mine?  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

Phoebe walked into the room and froze. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew this feeling... he was there. “You might as well come out. I know you’re here.”

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a slight shimmer before Cole appeared beside her. “Hey, Phoebe.”

“You’ve got to stop this, Cole. You can’t keep coming around here.” Phoebe kept her voice even as she spoke. She didn’t want him to know by word or deed how much this was killing her. “Let me go and move on.”

_How the hell was he supposed to do that? She was the one who had taught him how to feel again._ He didn’t want to lose her but it was already too late.

“Goodbye, Cole.” Phoebe whispered between clenched teeth. She held herself ridged. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t, she absolutely refused to fall apart in front of him. 

“Were you ever really mine?” The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them. But he didn’t wait around to hear her answer. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know anyway. With one last sad look at the woman who meant the world to him Cole shimmered out of Halliwell Manor for the last time.


End file.
